Payphone
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: "I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?"


Payphone

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone _

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

I could see my breath in the cold atmosphere of the outdoors as I walked down the sidewalk. The sky was dark and covered with grey clouds. Frost layered every surface under the sky. The grass in the lawns was dying in the harsh winter air.

Hand deep in my pockets, I raise my shoulders to bring my collar up higher on my neck. The wind blew at me harshly as I wandered down the street, just needing to clear my mind of that terrible moment. That moment where I lost you.

With a shaky breath, I spotted a payphone. I walked over to it quickly. I opened the glass door and stepped in. I closed it and looked at the black phone with a cord. I took a shaky breath and took the phone off its home.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That your not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in the time that you've wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

The phone rang in my ear. I awaited nervously, trembling for something that wasn't the cold. Eventually, I heard your voice.

"Hello?"

I nearly began to cry, but I managed to hold myself together. I take a shaky breath and say in a trembling voice "D-Dark…"

On the other end, I heard silence. Not a single word. Then, finally, you said in a indifferent tone "It's too late, Link." I heard you swallow before you continued. "Your too late."

"Is it-" I broke off, almost in tears. I swallowed them back and continued in a shaky voice "Is it too late to try?" My voice cracked.

My wall that held my emotions in check was breaking. I swallowed hard and awaited an answer, trembling slightly with pent up emotions. I began to count the minutes ticking by. Finally, I heard you say "Yes."

Then… the line went dead…

_I've wasted all my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now, I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in the time we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Tears filled and left my blue eyes. The light left my eyes. They turned dull and lifeless. I dropped the phone. It hung from its cord, bouncing slightly. My knees gave away. I fell to the floor on my knees.

How could I have let this happen? I let her do it. Why did I? I should have shoved her away, cursed at her, knocked her out. Anything. Anything but let her kiss me. Why was I so stupid?

I began to cry in the phone booth on the floor. I buried my face in my hands as shuddering sobs ranked through my frail body. I couldn't take this. I can't take not having you. I still love you terribly. This wasn't real. It _couldn't _be right. No. I had to try again. It couldn't be over.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone _

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

I stood up quickly, and using my last quarters I punched in your number. Trembling even worse than before, I await for you to pick up. "Come on. Come on." I murmured under my breath, silently willing you to pick up.

You did. My breath hitched in my chest when I heard your velvety beautiful voice.

"Yes?" you sounded annoyed. I bit my lip, unable to risk it. I just wanted to hear your voice. Tears fell from my eyes as I try not to make a sound. I heard you sigh. "Is anyone there?"

I debated speaking till I heard the other line click, indicating you had hung up. I cursed myself. Tears of frustration and sorrow trailed down my frost bitten cheeks. I couldn't _believe_ I just did that!

I _let_ you hang up! I didn't speak! What is wrong with me? I groaned aloud in frustration and pain. What is my problem?

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_

_One more stupid love song and I'll be sick_

I left the payphone with my head hung and my hands in my pocket. I should have known. It was too good to be true, having you. You're too good to ever be mine. I should have known. If I had, I wouldn't have this broken heart right now…

Happy endings don't exist. Never have. Never will. They're just stupid stories. Stories that are suppose to make you feel better, but all they do is make you feel worse. Happily Ever After. Ha. Yeah, right.

If these 'happy endings' truly did exist, I would be in your arms. You wouldn't have left me. You would have forgiven me. You would still love me. You would hold me. You would be there to comfort me. You would tell me I'm worth it, though I don't deserve it. I never will deserve any of it.

I got in my car and started the engine, ready to go home. Fairy tales aren't real. Fairy tales are just full of no good crap, junk, shit. Stuff that will never happen.

The radio blared out my speakers. I turned it down a bit, wincing at the loudness of it. Some random love song was on. I quickly changed the station. I sighed as yet another love song came on. All the stations were playing either a love song, a breakup song, or a make up song. I just turned the radio off then.

I reached my apartment that I hadn't been to in forever since I had been staying with… you… I unlocked the door and entered. I slipped off my boots and took off my deep green jacket. I slid into bed in my clothes, just wanting to forget. I soon fell asleep.

_You turned your back on tomorrow_

_Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow _

_But just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before_

_But all our bridges burned down_

I awoke bright and early, unable to sleep. I got up and looked out the window. It was grey and gloomy like how I feel. I changed into clean jeans and a random tee shirt. I looked in the mirror. I realized I'm wearing your shirt. I ripped it off my body, heart racing. I couldn't forget you. Everything reminded me of you.

I couldn't forget about yesterday and what happened. You probably already have. You have always been the better of us who can forget. You forget things like it was as easy as breathing. But breathing isn't easy anymore for me…

I gave you my love. You ripped it to shreds. Said it was over. Kicked me to the curb. You gave it away. You ignored it. You shunned it. You left me. You _left _me. You left _me_.

You may be fine, but don't except me to be. I will never be ever again. You broke me. You shattered me. You killed me, and I don't except you to care.

That's the worst part. Knowing you truly don't care. That you are truly over me. I bet you never truly loved me like I did you.

Things are over between us for good. No more us. No more you&me. Now, it's you and me. Not you&me, just me and just you. And it's killing me inside.

All our bridge's burned down. We can never be together again. It's too far broken. No forgiveness. No mercy. No care. No love. All that's waiting for me is pain. Just pain. Just torture. Just sorrow. Just death.

_I've wasted all my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now, I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in the time we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone _

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_

_One more stupid love song and I'll be sick_

_Now, I'm at a payphone…_

_(__**A/N: I skipped the rap.**__)_

I looked back on every night I spent with you. It seemed I've just wasted my life. I spent almost every night with you. Whether it be snuggling, watching a movie, making out, talking, making love… I wasted it all on you. My first love. My first date. My first kiss. My virginity. You were my best _friend_. Now, we're nothing…

I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was not shining, and I feared it never would. I knew it never would again. Not while I was alive. The sun had forever set in my eyes. Never to rise again.

I have given up calling you. Either I didn't speak, or you would hang up the moment I did. I seriously ruined us. We will never be the same. We will never be lovers again. We will never be friends again. We will never even be distant acquaintances. We will forever be ripped apart by fate though. And I will forever be dying on the inside till I finally do die physically.

Where have all the good times gone? I could only remember that one moment where you ended it. It ripped my heart out again and again, every time I thought about it.

And now… all love songs make me sick to my stomach…

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone _

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_

_One more stupid love song and I'll be sick_

_Now, I'm at a payphone…_

I decided I couldn't take it anymore. It's too much to bare. I walked over to my dresser. I took out the silver blade that resided there. I swallowed hard and put it in my pocket. I left my apartment and got in my car. I drove to the abandoned field, where we use to meet at.

I got out of the green car and walked into the field of everlilies*. I breathed them in deeply. This will be my last time to see them, touch them, feel them, breath them in…

I sighed softly and swallowed the lump in my throat. I closed my eyes and took the knife out. My dad had given it to me before he was killed. I had vowed never to use it unless it was an emergency. This was. I lifted to my chest, ready to die.

I took a shaky breath and let my hands work on their own accord. The knife plunged deep in to my chest, my heart, all the way to the hilt. My blue eyes snapped open widely in pain. I fell to the ground, landing on my back. Blood splattered everywhere. The beautiful white flowers were being stained by my filthy crimson blood.

I could feel myself slipping away. My vision was blurry, and black dots clouded it. Then, I heard it. Your voice. "LINK!"

I could barely feel you gather me in your arms. My eyes were falling closed. I could hear you demanding that I keep them open and to look at you, but they were too heavy. I closed them, seeing a bright white light. My shattered broken soul finally left its prison and escaped to the heavens as you cried on my bloodied chest, asking over and over again "Why? Why? Why?" while telling me you were sorry.

You were right. It is too late.

* * *

**N/A: Did you like this? Let me know. Review. Comment. Favorite. Flame. Anything. I want feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this at top. I do not own Legend Of Zelda or the song this is based off, Payphone by Maroon 5.**

***everlilies are a beautiful white lily type flower I made up with blue stripes that line the middle of each petal.**


End file.
